


Blue exorcist One shots!

by sweet_wildberry_rum



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Smut, all characters are +18, cutie boy, first time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_wildberry_rum/pseuds/sweet_wildberry_rum
Summary: This is gonna be a dump for my Blue exorcist fics. Some will be smutty, some fluffy, some angsty.





	Blue exorcist One shots!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh here it comes, the gENUINE AFFECTION

You groaned, rolling over and snuggling in deeper to the warm comforter on top of you. Letting out a satisfied huff, you relaxed some more.

Your boyfriends tail, which was wrapped around your bare thigh had slipped off, wrapping around your other thigh so it wasn’t pinned between you and the mattress.

You and Rin were both tucked into his bed. Yukio had told Rin that he had been called out to a meeting of high ranking exorcists a few hours away, and that he would be back in at least a week at minimum.

As soon as Yukio left Rin called and invited you over. You brought your laptop and you both watched scary movies, tucked into his bed eating popcorn in your pjs. You both must have fallen asleep during a movie.

You peaked open a eye and found yourself face to face with a snoring Rin. 

You chuckle, nuzzling into his neck slightly. He throws his arm around your waist and pulls you closer, his tail sliding up a bit to the top half of your thigh. Your face lays parallel to his neck, your the tip of your nose touching his throat.

"Rin... what time is it?" You whisper. Rin just hums in response and tries to pull you even closer to him. Wiggling out of his tight grip slightly you shimmy up till your face to face with him. The entire left side of his face is burrowed into the pillow(which may have some drool on it) but his right eye is open. He looks sleepily at you. 

Smiling, you lean forward slightly and peck his nose. He smiles slightly, and you begin rapid fire pecking all of the exposed skin on his face.

He laughs and tries to escape your assault by sticking his whole face in the pillow. Suddenly you see a opportunity and pause to layout your plan. Rin peeks his head up from the pillow, a concerned look on his face as he watches you sit up. You were planning something. The look on your face made it obvious.

You struck.

If there was one thing you knew about Rin it was how ticklish he was. Especially on his sides.

Rin let out boisterous laughter as you tickled him, and he tried to fight you off. Straddling him, you continued you assault.

You both began to wrestle, each of you trying to get the upper hand in this tickle war.

By the time the war was over, you both were definitely awake. Rin sat up, leaning back against the wall with you still straddling his lap. His hands rested on you hips, you face resting in his neck again. It felt natural for you to rest your face in the crevice of his neck, and you secretly enjoyed how flustered it would make Rin.

You let out a deep sigh when you feel one of his hands slide up from your hip to your waist. You lean back slightly, looking at his face. Before you can say something to him, he leans forward slightly and connects your lips.

While you’re surprised, you don't hesitate to respond. You slide one of your hands up and behind his neck. While you kiss you feel him nip at your bottom lip lightly. Not to actually hurt you, but enough to startle you a little. One of the hands on your waist darts back down and slides back up to its first resting place, now under your shirt.

Rin breaks off the kiss and leans forward until you are laying on your back and he's above you. His tail whips behind him as he props himself on his forearm over you. Slowly, he places his lips to your neck, giving you time to push him away if you choose.

You let out a slight sigh as he gives you light love-bites, nibbling on your neck as well.

"Rin... can I?" You tug the front his button up and he nods. Slowly you unbutton his shirt and slide it over his shoulders. Your hands return to your shirt. Well, technically, it WAS Rin's button up, but you took it. With slightly shaky hands you unbutton your shirt as well, and the fabric slides off of your arms and the bra you accidentally fell asleep in.

Rin pulls away from your neck and slides one of his hands under you to your bra clasp. You arch your back to help him, but you can tell by how hard he is fumbling that he doesn't know how to take it off. You smile at his frustrated face.

"Its a hook and eye, Rin." You snort at his sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, i’ll get it... told you!" He exclaims, a dorky grin on his face as he gets the laches to unclasp. His face goes lax as he pulls it away to reveal the flesh underneath. Slowly he slides a hand up and let's it hover over your breast. Gently, you take his hand in yours and press it down to yourself.

Rin rubs his thumb over your nipple, beginning to massage the rest of your breast. Your breath hitches slightly, and he smiles. He leans down and takes your other nipple in his mouth as he continues to work the first.

You feel shivers race down your spine as he tongues at your nipple, then rolling it lightly between his teeth. You arch your back a little as he nips you, whining slightly due to his ministrations.

You can feel his smile on your skin as you move your fingers through his hair. Gently you tug him away from your chest and he turns to look up at you, his hand falling to your waist.

“Rin...”

He pauses to look up at you as you slide your hands down and tug at his pants. He stiffens slightly when you brush over his erection through the fabric, and let's his chin fall to rest on your collarbone.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret anything." You feel Rins lips move against your chilled skin, his breath warming it. You flush a little and avert your eyes.

“I’m not gonna regret anything, but I’ve never really... are you sure you won’t regret this?” You brush some of his hair from his eyes and smile sheepishly. His head shoots up and he looks at you with bewilderment.

“Why would I regret-!? You’ve gotta be kidding!” He chokes out. “I can barely believe you’d date me let alone fuck me!” His grip on your waist tightens. You smile a little at him and slip your arms around his neck and kiss him lightly.

“Ha, you’re wrong there, but... I’ll let it slide.” HAH! If anything your luck to be able to date him, he is one of the sweetest people you have ever met. Wrapping a leg around his hips, you use it to pull him in so you can grind your clothed core against him. You both groan at the contact, and he dips his down to kiss along the skin of your chest again. You both continue to grind, and you were fairly certain that by now his shorts my have a wet spot.

Finally have it enough with the grinding, Rin slips his his hand down to tug the side of your panties. As he slowly try’s to pull them down, you reach down to tug at his shorts and boxers. Last night you decided that you were fine with just your underwear (not that Rin was complaining) but Rin slept in shorts, so he had a head start.

Rin stops tugging off your underwear to shimmy out of his tenting shorts and boxers. While he pulls off his clothes you finish shimmying out of yours. Completely barren, he leans over you and slips a hand down to your heat. He slips two fingers in and starts pumping to a slightly shaky rhythm. 

“Wow... your so warm.” He murmurs kissing your neck.

“Rin, please...” You nip at his shoulders, your cheeks flushed. He pulls his hand away, and you see the blatant self-confident smirk on his face. He lines up with your entrance, and slowly pushes in. 

Letting out a breathy moan, you wrap your arms around his neck. He groans, gripping your waist with both hands. His tail wraps around one of your legs with a iron grip, helping tug you toward him. The first few thrusts are shallow to allow you to adjust, but he begins to pound faster, his tip hitting your cervix hard each time. Your back arches at the feeling, your breasts pushing up into his chest.

He leans down to begin sucking hard on your neck, nipping spots to leave marks. 

“Ah, Rin...” You slip your hands up from his neck to his hair and lightly tug, pulling his face away from your neck. He lets out another light groan at the feeling and you both lock lips again. 

Suddenly he slips a hand down from your waist to your clit, using the pad of his thumb to firmly press into the bundle of nerves, rubbing in a circular motion. Gasping, you grip his hair tighter, and your walls clench.

“Hngh... you feel so good, (Y/N)...” he mutters into your neck. Your legs tremble slightly, and you know that you are close, so you lock your knees on his hips, forcing him to stop. Letting out a whine, Rin eyes you curiously; wondering why you stopped him. Smiling up at him, you try to use your weight to flip him over so you can ride him. Rin gets the message and grins as he helps you both switch positions, his hands on your hips. 

Bracing you hands on his lower stomach, you lift yourself up till the head of his cock is just barely inside you, and slam back down. You both let out a groan at the feeling, and you hurry to set a pace as Rin uses his hands to guide you, fingers digging into you hips.

“Hah, dont... don’t stop!” He begs, head leaned back as you continue to bounce on his lap. He looks up, eyes focused on your face and tits as they bounce from your riding. He lets out a groan at the sight, head fall back onto the pillow again.

Seeing an opportunity, you lean forward until you are both pressed chest to chest, and start to leave open-mouthed kisses along his jawline. Working your way down, you hear him let out a whine or to when you hit some sensitive spots.

His hands have slid down to clasp at the globes of your ass, kneading at the flesh as he helps lift and push you upon his cock. You feel yourself coming to your end, and you can tell Rin is almost done based off of the way he’s breathing. Lifting your head, you press your lips against his. The kiss is open-mouthed and messy, and your teeth clash against each other, but neither of you two seem to care.

“Hah... I’m gonna cum...” you breath into the kiss, and he lets out a groan.

“Me too...” you feel Rins cock begin to swell, and you know that if you are gonna cum with him you need a little extra, so you slip a hand between your body’s to flick at your clit for the last bit of stimulation. Letting out a rather shameless moan, you cum.

You nearly have a vice grip on Rin as he thrusts up into you, and he shudders as the tight grip of your walls during those last few jerks finally pushes him over the edge. You let out a whine as you feel the gushes of cum stick to your walls, almost squirming due to the overstimulation.

Letting out a sigh, you gingerly lift your hips and feel as Rin helps tug his softening cock out of you. After he pops out you feel his cum drip out of your entrance, plopping in large drops onto both your thighs.

Gently, you nuzzle your face into The slightly damp skin of Rin’s neck.

“I need to spend the night more often.”


End file.
